100 Follower Celebration Fic
by kuliet4ever
Summary: This is a ficlet for my 100 Twitter followers @SwanQueenff I love you all and you make being the Captain of the #SwanQueenNation boat so incredibly worth it!


Regina set her bag in the foyer, before making her way upstairs to see if Emma was home from the sheriff's office. She was amazed at how easily the blonde fit into her life. Of course it hadn't always been like this, but she was happy to admit that she had been mistaken. Heading up to their bedroom she smiled as she saw Emma laying on the bed.

"Hey…" She said watching as Emma looked up from what she was reading.

"Hey there…" She said setting her papers on the nightstand. Emma loved just looking at Regina. She knew that they had had their issues in the past but she was thankful that that was all behind them. She watched as Regina walked towards the bed.

"Glad you're home…" Emma said and Regina smiled before crawling across the bed into Emma's arms.

"Im glad to be home…" She said and Emma chuckled. She never thought that she would ever believe that Storybrooke was really her home. Yet here she was, and it was really the only way to describe it.

"Never thought that home would be here, huh?" Regina asked and Emma knew that she was doing her magic on her. She grinned before gently kissing the former Evil Queen's lips.

"Not really, but then I realized that home is where my family is…it's where you are." She said and Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes at the Savior's overly sappy statement. Emma saw it and couldn't help a playful smack to her lover's firm ass. Regina's eyes widened at the strike but they soon glazed over with the lust that she always felt when she was with Emma.

"Hows that for overly sappy?" Emma said with a grin. Regina used the opportunity to slide off the bed and promptly began to shimmy out of her dark gray skirt. A cautious look to the door caused Emma to speak up.

"He's over at my parents…" She said and Regina smirked.

"Finally I have found a use for the Charming's…" She said only partially joking. Emma grinned as she watched as Regina went to their closet and began to shed the rest of her clothes. When she turned around she saw that she was only in her black bra and panties but that connected to them were garters that led to thigh high stockings that accentuated the Mayor's shapely legs. Emma was in sheer awe of Regina's body, she just watched as her lover slipped into a red opened robe before walking back towards the bed. She reached towards her lover's body but was denied access as Regina instead sat on the edge of the bed. Emma bit her lip as she slid off of the bed and could feel her own body aching at the sight of her lover.

"Kneel, Savior…" She said commandingly. Emma couldn't help but smirk at Regina's serious tone.

"Yes, Regina…" She said but Regina clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"A little informal, don't you think?" She asked and Emma knew just where they were going. She knelt before Regina before looking up at her lover.

"Yes, my Queen…" She said watching as her lover's eyes closed in appreciation of the title. Emma laid her head on Regina's knee, looking up at her lover's face. She smiled as Regina parted her legs and allowed her lover to lick her inner thigh. Regina ran her fingers through Emma's blonde locks, urging her to where she needed her most. Emma moved her hands to the clasps on the garters, she needed to taste Regina. Feeling them come undone she urged Regina to stand so she could take of her now wet panties.

"My Queen…" Emma breathed as she lay Regina backwards on the bed running her hands up the brunette's outer thighs so she could get a better grip on Regina's hips. She watched Regina's dark eyes before she dipped her tongue into her licking her outer lips making sure to not touch her clit. Regina's body was already on fire as she felt the need to command Emma more, but the words were lost on her tongue.

"Emma…" Regina said her hips bucking off the bed.

"Easy baby…" Emma said against her opening before again pushing her tongue inside. Regina allowed the slip in title only because she needed Emma so much in this moment. Emma kept her hands firmly on Regina's hips as she nudged her lovers pulsing clit with her nose. Emma could feel how stiff the bundle of nerves was.

"Please, Emma…" Regina pleaded as her head fell backwards on the bed. The blonde moved up slightly flicking her tongue, but doing nothing for Regina's aching. Reaching up, Emma's hand was met with Regina's and they interlaced their fingers. Emma then wrapped her lips around Regina's clit sucking the flesh into her mouth. She stroked her lover's clit steadily with her tongue. Emma then moved her mouth back so she could use her fingers to stimulate Regina's most sensitive area. Regina cried out Emma's name as she felt her orgasm roll throughout her body. The blonde took this moment to lick again around Regina's opening savoring the taste of her lover before moving up her body placing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you…" Regina whispered into Emma's ear as she mindlessly moved her middle finger around her lover's stiff nipple. Emma nuzzled Regina's neck as she returned the sentiment.

"I love you too…" She said between light kisses to the brunette's collarbone. Regina wanted to return the favor so she pulled her lover up and began to unceremoniously pull her lovers clothes from her body. "I think that a shower is in order…" She said tugging Emma towards their bathroom. The Savior didn't mind at all as she watched Regina slide out of the rest of her clothes as well. Emma got the shower ready and smiled when as she felt Regina step into the shower behind her. Regina placed her hands on Emma's hips gently pulling her lover back until their bodies were pressed together.

"Mmm…" Emma said feeling Regina wrapped her arms around her torso. Regina's lips connected with Emma's shoulder as her hands slowly moved up brushing underneath her breasts. Emma turned around in Regina's arms and looked into her lover's eyes. The brunette moved her hands down around Emma's hips gently caressing her backside as she deepened their embrace. When the pair broke apart Regina took this break to kiss down Emma's neck down to the valley between the blonde's breasts. Emma took this opportunity to run her fingers through Regina's dark hair. The brunette moved her mouth to Emma's left nipple, moving her tongue around the hardening flesh. She smiled against her body as she heard Emma's breath hitch as she carefully dragged her teeth across her nipple. The brunettes hand moved up to her lovers other nipple feeling it subtly change with the massage of her hand. Emma took Regina's face in her hands bringing her lovers lips up to her own. Regina's hand traveled down towards Emma's mound as their tongues fought for dominance over the other. Regina could remember how timid they had both been their first time. Gradually their lovemaking turned into what it was now…passionate and near obsessive. Emma spread her legs slightly to allow Regina entry inside her. The water drummed onto their sides as Regina firmly pushed Emma again the shower wall. She grinned as she watched Emma's head fall backwards as she pushed two fingers inside her. Emma moaned as Regina worked her fingers slowly in and out of her. Using her thumb, Regina carefully teased her clit in a way that caused Emma to grip not only the side of the shower but Regina's shoulder as well. Emma moaned into Regina's mouth as she continues her movements. Emma felt as her legs went from shaky to numb and Regina held her tight to the wall so she wouldn't fall.

"That's it…I've got you baby." Regina said keeping her slow steady rhythm in and out of Emma's body allowing her to slowly ride out her orgasm. Emma watched as Regina licked her fingers tasting her lover's juices before kissing the blondes lips.

"That was…" Emma said breathless holding Regina in her arms.

"Magic…" The two lovers finished the sentence together.


End file.
